Algo mas
by Tkarii
Summary: El amor no cambia segun el tiempo pero las cosas si pueden cambiar.


-Algo mas

Digimon no me pertenece, pertenece a Toi Animation

Hikari, Takeru, Mimi, Yolei, Sora, Ken, Ann, joseline, Davis, Clair,  
Sam, y Izzy tienen 15 años  
Tai, Matt, Gonza, Pablo, Sofia,Carla, Luis, y Armando tienen 17

Kari despertó en su desordenado cuarto, vio la hora 6:00 am sonrió  
justo para arreglarse, saco su uniforme y puso música (hot as ice/  
Britney spears) y se fue a bañar.

Karis pov

Salió del baño y se vistió con su uniforme, una falda tipo escosesa  
café con crema y su playera blanca con el logo del colegio rojo con  
Dorado, se seco el cabello y se lo dejo despeinado, se puso la pulsera  
que compartía con su Bff Mimi y un collar que decía Kari en cursiva.  
Se miro en el espejo era una chica hermosa con el pelo largo y  
despeinado pero perfecto, con unos ojos color rubí caramelo y unas  
pestañas largar que los adornaban.  
Sonrió.  
"Simplemente perfecta"

Yoleis pov

Despertó y se metió en la ducha.  
Se vistió, se seco el cabello, y agarro su mochila.  
"Por fin voy a ver a mis amigas" sonrió.  
No se molesto en verse en el espejo, total siempre se veía igual.  
Suspiro y salió a la cocina, vio a su madre haciendo el desayuno un  
poco alterada pero siempre con su enorme sonrisa.

-Hola mami  
-Hola mi amor, justo te iba a despertar.  
-Si pero no quiero llegar tarde al primer día.  
-Por que hija, no me digas que es otra ves esa niña Hikari, por que te  
juro que voy a hablar con la directora.  
-No mama, gracias, pero tengo que luchar mis batallas sola.  
Sonrió.  
-Aparte presiento que este año va a ser diferente.  
Mi mama recojio mi plato vacío y lo llevo a la cocina.  
-Ya me tengo que ir regreso para comer.  
-Ok hija te amo, cuidate mucho.  
Le dio un beso.  
-Si, yo también te amo.  
Salió de la casa. Suspiro.  
"Espero que en realidad Hikari halla cambiado"... "A quien engaño,  
ella nunca va a volver a ser la que era"

pov

Que cansancio, me Levante y me dirijia a la cocina, mi casa estaba  
repleta de cajas, por que en una semana me mudo, por lo menos ya no  
tendría tanto trabajo. No le quería decir a su mama pero esto de ser  
modelo ya me aburría por eso me encanta la idea de regresar a Odaiba  
con mi hermano Matt pero lo malo es que estaría lejos de mis amigos y  
tendría que hacer nuevos.  
Miro a su madre que estaba hablando por teléfono, se sirvió cereal y  
se sentó en la mesa que era casi lo unico que quedaba en su casa, lo  
demás y estaba en su nueva casa. Escucho un poco de la conversación  
que tenía su madre.

-Si hijo, ya creció mucho desde la ultima ves que lo viste, te vas a  
sorprender, y dejame decirte que se parece mucho a ti es un muchacho  
muy apuesto.

Tk se ruboriso. Espera 'hijo' entonces estaba hablando con Matt.

-Ya lo vas a ver espera una semana mas. Aquí en Francia la noticia de  
que Tekaru Takaishi el súper modelo se va es de primera plana.

Cierto esta era su ultima semana en Francia, tendría que dejar a todos  
sus amigos y regresar a Odaiba. Le empezó a doler el estomago no se  
había dado cuenta que faltaba tan poco.

-Claro lo inscribí contigo en el colegio.  
Volteo y me sonrio yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Si lo vieras con sus ojos azules y su cabello Rubio estarías  
orrgulloso, es todo un don juan.

Tk se puso rojo de la vergüenza, su mama siempre hacia ese comentario  
de el, con todo el mundo. Muchas amigas suyas trataron de que saliera  
con sus hijas, muchas hermosas pero no eran exactamente lo que el  
buscaba...

-Hahaha, si mi amor

Silencio.

-Te Amo, nos vemos el lunes, Chao.

Colgó el teléfono y se sentó en la mesa conmigo.

-Hijo estas feliz de la decisión que tome?

Sonreí. Siempre preocupandose por mi, sin importar lo que ella quiera.

-Claro mama, es lo mejor para nosotros y aparte estaré mas serca de mi  
hermano y mi Papa.

-Gracias por todo hijo.

-Gracias a ti por salir adelante por mi.

Nos abrasamos.

-No te importa dejar tu carrera de modelo aquí, y tener que iniciar a  
modelar en Odaiba?

La verdad no me importaba para nada si modelaba aquí o en Odaiba, es  
mas por el dejaría esa carrera, pero no le podía decir eso a mi mama.

-No te preocupes-le dije y la volví a abrazar-Bueno bueno basta de  
cosas cursis haha lo mejor es que me vaya a la escuela para organizar  
todo.  
Regreso en la tarde.

-Yo voy a estar en el trabajo, pero te dejo algo en el microondas.

-Gracias ma, adiós.

-Adios hijo cuidate

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas.  
"Bueno ya es hora de empezarme a despedir de Francia"

Karis pov

Baje a la cocina a desayunar, y me encontré a Mi hermano Tai viendo  
tele como siempre por lo menos ya no tendría que levantarlo.  
Me serví cereal y me senté a su lado para ver la tele.

-Hola, Tai.  
-Buenos días, hermanita.

Me volteo a ver y puso cara de desaprobación.

-Kari que le hiciste a la falda.

-La mande a arreglar un poco no te gusta?

-No te parece demasiado corta?

-Hay esta perfecta, Mimi, Zoe, y Yuri se la arreglaron igual. Aparte  
yo ya soy lo suficientemente grande para usarla.

Sonri, y dio una vuelta para enseñarsela.

-Bueno, esta bien, pero la playera no te parece muy pequeña?

-Hay esta perfecta deja de regañarme no ves que ya crecí-di otra  
vuelta.

-Kari tu siempre vas a ser mi hermana pequeña, pero no se que paso  
contigo, cuando te volviste así de soberbia- le dio un beso en la  
cabeza y salío hacia la escuela dejandome con la palabra en la boca.

Que que había pasado conmigo, todavía lo pregunta, desde que Papa nos  
dejo jure que nunca me hiban a hacer sentir de esa forma, nunca se  
hiba a dejar mostrar mis debilidades, a las únicas personas que me  
abro es con mi mama, mi hermano, Matt, Mimi y Sora aunque ahora  
estemos peleadas. ellos son los únicos a los que necesito, por eso  
dejo de hablarle a Yolei, ella siempre tan feliz dulce y amable ahora  
yo odio eso, porque tenía que ser así cuando ella estaba tan triste?  
La odio, La odio, LA ODIO! También odio a todo su grupito de losers,  
menos a Sora a ella no la puedo odiar si es prácticamente mi hermana,  
pero de todas formas ella la había traicionado, había elejido el lado  
de Yolei pues ahora que pague las consecuencias.

-Kari

Voltie y vi a Mimi que me había sacado de mi ensoñacion. Sonreí y  
fui a abrazarla, cuanto la extrañaba.

-Hola Meems que haces aquí?

-Pues las chicas y yo vinimos por ti para ir a la escuela,  
neccesitamos a nuestra líder para llegar al colé.

-Cierto todos van a esperar a que lleguemos deslumbrantes!

Sonreímos y nos volvimos a abrazar.

-Te extrañaba...

-Si yo también pero ya cambiaste!

Miro a su amiga ya tenía el pelo largo color castaño claro era alta y  
muy blanca, con buena figura igual que ella bueno después de todo eran  
unas divinas no?

-Tu también, estas hermosa espera a ver a las demás, CHICAS ENTREN!

Primero entro Yuri tal como la recordaba con Su cabello castaño hasta  
los hombros una figura perfecta y ojos cafes. Después entro Zoe ella  
era todo lo contrario tenia el pelo rubio largo pero no tanto como  
Kari y Mimi, tenía ojos azules con figura un poco mas alta que Yuri  
pero seguía siendo una divina.

Entraron y se abrazaron.

-Cuanto tiempo amiga- dijo Zoe.

-Si ya las extrañaba! -dijo Yuri.

-Bueno pero ahora estamos juntas, y si que cambiamos-dijo Meems

-Si pero espero que no hayan cambiado su forma de pensar, por que yo  
todavia quiero aplastar a la cucaracha de Yolei y a sus estúpidas  
amigas- determine

Espero que ahora no me salgan con que se volvieron unas losers como  
Rika, Joseline y la estúpida de Yolei!

-No te preocuper que todas todavía queremos destruir a estar  
estúpidas!

-Hay babys sabia que no me hiban a fallar! Buno ahora si vamonos que  
tenemos que hacer nuestra entrada triunfal!

Caminamos unos pasos cuando

-Esperen peinense unos segundos!-dijo Meems

Como se me olvidaba! Todas nos acomodamos el pelo.

-Bueno ahora si chicas Here we go!

Normal pov

Yolei llego al colegio y se encontró a sus amigas

-Chicas las extrañe!

-Nosotras también Yol-dijo José mientras todas se abrazaban.

-Bueno ahora solo hay que rezar por que no nos toque con las estúpidas  
de Hikari y sus amiguitas-dijo Rika con cara de asco

-No sean Haci con ellas ustedes saben que yo las quiero mucho- dijo Sora

-Si pero tu desidiste apoyarnos a nosotras y ya es tarde para  
arrepentimientos- dijo José

-Lo se, pero aparte no me arrepiento yo a ustedes las quiero mucho, y  
no me gusta como se están comportando ellas-dijo determinante Sora

Los chicos llegaron y se juntaron entre ninguno de ellos habian  
diferencias.  
Primero llego Tai que se encontró a Ken en el camino, luego llego Matt  
con Takato y Tayuka y por ultimo llegaron Izzy, Davis, Ryo y Henry.

-Hey que onda años sin verlos chicos- dijo Tai

-Hay si nos vas a venir con niñerías de que nos extrañaste mientras  
estabas en NY en fiestas rodeadode chicas- dijo Matt con una sonrisa  
picara.

-En serio te fuiste de fiesta a NY!- dijo Takato.

-No lo están diciendo de broma, ovio idiota, no recuerdas que nos lo  
dijo un día antes de irse-dijo Ryo dándole un golpe suave a su amigo

-Eso si son vacaciones- dijo Izzy

-Y pensar que yo tuve que yo tuve que cuidar a mi abuela mientras tu  
estabas disfrutando a lo grande- dijo Henry

-Ni crean que tanto tuve que estar alejando a los tipos de mi hermana  
todo el tiempo- dijo Tai un poco molesto

-QUEE?-dijeron Ken y Davis al uniso

Todos empezaron a reír a la cara de alterados de Ken y Davis, exepto  
Tai que los miraba con cara de los voy a matar.

-No me digan que Ahora se van a pelear por Kari- dijo Tayuka con cara  
de divertido

Los dos se miraron com odio 2 segundos y luego se sonrojaron lo que  
provoco muchas risas y que Tai se preparara para matarlos cuando

-Miren chicos hay viene su Julieta, con Meems, Zoe y yuri.- aviso Ryo.

Todo el colegio volteo al ver que llegaban las chicas, ellas eran las  
mas deseadas y populares del colegio, eran porristas lo que atraía a  
mas de un chico, pero la que mas robaba corazones era su líder Kari,  
desde que entraron a secundaria ella era la reina de su colegio aunque  
todos sabían que en realidad esa chica trataba mal a todo el mundo.

Karis pov

"genial Todos nos miran"

Miro a Mimi y susurro: Perfecto se sonrieron y siguieron caminando,  
mientras caminaban saludaban a todos los chicos y chicas que ellas  
clasificaban como personas bien y ignoraban a todos los demás que  
clasificaban como no lo suficiente. En el camino vio a su objetivo  
Ken, el chico perfecto para ella, su futuro novio, no solo por ser el  
capitán de football americano y estar guapisimo, sino por que sabia  
que eso enojaría a Yolei que estaba enamorada de el y lo que mas  
quiero es destruirla.  
Entonces se giro para ver a Yolei con su grupito de basuras y Sora, le  
sonrió de forma burlona y camino hacia Ken y los chicos entre los que  
pudo identificar a Tai su hermano,Tayuka, Ryo, Takato, Henry, Izzy,  
Davis y su mejor amigo Matt a el si que lo extrañaba. Todas sus chicas  
la siguieron.

-Hey boys como están- dijo con una gran sonrisa que deslumbro a todos  
inclusive a algunos chicos que pasaban por hay.  
Ese era su poder.

-Hola Kari- le dijo Ken- estas hermosa.

-Gracias Ken-Le tendió su mano- no quieres hablar un rato mientras  
inician las clases?

El asintió y tomo su mano.

-Bueno girls nos vemos luego

"toda mi vida es perfecta"

Yoleis pov

La vio alejarse de la mano de Ken, pero porque Hikari era haci, ella  
sabia perfectamente lo que yo sentía por Ken y tuvo que meterse con el  
justo con el!

-Tranquila Yoli, mi hermano es un idiota vas a ver que cuando se de  
cuenta de que Hikari es una bruja, va a venir y se va a dar cuenta de  
lo que vales-le dijo Jose

-Esque porque no se puede fijar en mi! Nisiquiera me miro- dije un  
poco desilusionada

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Sora- el te quiere mucho y eres su mejor amiga.

-Exacto a eso es q lo que me refiero yo no quiero que me vea como su  
mejor amiga- dije

-No te preocupes vas a ver que en algún momento se va a dar cuenta de  
que el también te quiere como algo mas que una amiga- dijo Rika.

-Eso no es verdad el no se fija en mi porque soy fea, y se fija en  
Hikari por que ella es muy hermosa- dije mientras sentía que mis ojos  
se ponían cristalinos.

-No voy a permitir que digas esas cosas, tu eres hermosa, quiero mucho  
a Hikari, pero lo que te dice son puras estupideses- dijo Sora

-Si no le agas caso a Hikari, Mimi, y sus estúpidas seguidoras- dijo  
Rika.

-Miren mejor hay que hablar de otra cosa ya me canse de hablar de esas  
estúpidas, cuentenme de su verano- dijo José con una sonrisa.

Todas nos calmamos y contamos nuestro verano, hasta que sonó la  
campana.

"Bien ahora la tendré que enfrentar frente a frente"

Normal pov

Mimi, Matt, Davis y Tai caminaron hasta el salón

-No sabia que a Kari ne gustaba ese idiota- dijo David cabijavajo

-No voy a hablar de eso enfrente de las dos personas mas  
sobreprotectoras del mundo- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa divertida.

-Lo dices por nosotros-dijo Matt

-Porsupuesto- dijo Mimi

-Pues yo no creo que mi hermana este en edad de andar de novia- dijo  
Tai un poco enojado "como podían decir eso de su hermanita"

-Vamos Tai, sabes que adoro a tu hermana y no es ninguna santa-dijo  
Mimi-aparte ya estamos en edad, no tienes que ponersela tan difícil a  
tu hermana, mejor entiendela, por que se que la dejes o no, va a salir  
con Ken.

Tai la miro "en que momento Mimi se había puesto tan hermosa, bueno  
desde que tenía memoria a el siempre le había gustado Mimi"  
pero"ahora me siento mas atraído a ella" "me gustaría que por fin  
pudiera ser su novia" pero "eso incluiría que tendría qu respetar que  
su hermana tenga novio porque después de todo Kari era de la misma  
edad que Mimi, en que estaba pensando el no aceptaría ningún tipo de  
trato, Kari era SU hermanita pequeña no podía tener novio!)

-Esta bien Mimi lo pensare-mintió

-Perfecto, así me gusta Tai-dijo Mimi dándole un beso en la mejilla-  
aquí me quedo, este es mi salón.

Karis pov

Escucho sonar la campana.  
"Demonios pensé que Ken por fin se me iba a declarar!"

-Bueno Ken creo que deberíamos ir al salón- dije con una sonrisa de  
tristeza.

-Espera-dijo sacando una Rosa de su mochila-es para tu.

Me emocione

-No te preocupes, después de clases te invito a tomar algo pero ahora  
ve a clases.

Suspire

-Ok- le di un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos luego.

Me diriji a mi salón cuando me encontré a Matt

-Hey Kari por que tanta prisa

-Estoy furiosa!

Alzo una ceja

-Por?

-Esque Ken se me iba a declarar, pero no me dijo nadai!- dije haciendo  
un puchero

Matt rio

-Hay kari no te preocupes.

- Tratare

-Estoy seguro en que no te va a dejar pasar, menos después de las  
indirectas de Zoe-dijo riendo

-Hay le tengo que agradecer tanto.! Pero eso no es todo también esta  
lo de mi hermano-dijo tristemente

-Meems ya hablo con el y quedaron en que el lo pensaria-dijo Matt

-Hay que linda! (:

-Si, pero yo creo que que esos 2 se gustan

-Si ya me di cuenta, pero sabes me agrada la idea de que Meems sea mi  
cuñada

-Si hacen linda pareja

-Oie y tu que

-Yo que de que

-Pues no se te gusta alguien o algo?

-Si pero va a ser un secreto hasta que se de

-Hay pero yo soy tu mejor amiga solo dime a mi

-Mmm mejor... no-dijo Matt- te juro que cuando se de serás la primera  
en saberlo

Mire la hora ya estaba llegando tarde

-Bueno no te insisto por que llego tarde a clases, pero esto no queda  
así- dije mientras corría

No puedo creerlo primer día y tarde, lo bueno es que la directora me  
ama, si no ya no estaría aquí!

Entre al salón y todos me voltearon a ver, bueno por suerte no había  
llegado el maestro. Entonces encontré a Meems que me hacia señas y me  
senté a su lado.

Normal pov  
Tai fue a esperar a que Ken saliera de su salón para hablar con el.

-Tai estas seguro que no lo vas a golpear?-dijo Matt-si quieres te  
puedo acompañar para vigilar.

-No Matt gracias esto lo tengo que hacer solo-dijo Tai buscando la  
cabeza de Ken entre todos los que salían del salón asta ubicarlo-ya  
lo vi Matt, nos vemos luego, y no te preocupes solo voy a habar con el.

-Bueno confió en ti, cualquier cosa voy a estar en nuestra siguiente  
clase-chocaron las manos-nos vemos.

Tai camino hacia Ken.

-Ah hola Tai, ahorita iba a ir a hablar contigo- dijo Ken

-Si ya se, sobre mi hermana- dijo Tai, el solo quería dejarle en claro  
algunas cosas y terminar con esto- mira Ken no quiero que te aserques  
a mi hermana con dobles intenciones, de acuerdo?-dijo amenazadoramente.

-Si-contesto Ken asustado

-Y no la vas a hacer sufrir, por que si la haces sufrir vas a  
despertar enterrado en tu jardín-dijo Tai un poco exaltado

-No no te juro que no-dijo un Kenn mas pálido de lo normal

Tai sonrió

-Entonces todo claro

-Enserio Tai-dijo Ken

Los chicos caminaron hacia sus respectivos salones.

Las primeras clases pasaron tranquilamene hasta que llego el reseso.  
Ken estaba buscando a Yolei para contarle y pedirle ayuda pero no la  
veía, derrepente sintió que alguien lo llamaba de atrás, volteo y  
vio a Yolei

-Yolei tengo que contarte, Tai me amenazo..

-Enserio-Yolei intento sonreír pero sintió como le salía una  
lagrima- que bien...

Ken se dio cuenta que Yolei estaba llorando y sintió un vuelco al  
corazón  
"Por que se sentía haci?"

-Que pasa Yolei? Dije algo malo-Ken sintió un impulso y la abrazo-  
Cuentame te paso algo?

Yolei no se pudo contener mas y empezó a llorar mientras Ken solo la  
abrazaba.

Karis pov

Estaba caminando junto con Meems cuando derrepente apareció mi hermano

-Kari tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Tai

-Ok-dijo Kari-Meems me puedes esperar unos segundos pliss

-Claro Kari-dijoMimi luego volteo a ver a Tai- Hasta luego Tai-Sonrio  
y fue a sentarse en una banca.

-Kari, hable con Ken

-Hay Tai no me digas que te peleaste con el- dije mientras que la  
furia se apoderaba de mi

-No no no tranquila, nada que ver, de echo le dije que podías salir  
con el-mintió.

Lo abrace para mi Tai era muy importante, y significaba mucho para mi  
que aceptara mi relación.

-Gracias de verdad gracias-dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa

-Si pero con una condición- Me puse seria me lo debí imaginar haber  
que me dice- Que siempre voy a ser tu #1

Sonreí

-Siempre- lo volví a abrazar-bueno ahora lo voy a buscar Chao

Fui por Mimi y la jale de la mano

-Hey que pasa-dijo Mimi

-Tengo que encontrar a Ken

-Ups-dijo Mimi-sabes mejor luego lo buscas

-Que? Por que?-dije ya un poco alterada

Voltie y vi a Ken abrazando a Yolei


End file.
